Crazy
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set at the end of 'The Robot Problem'. Becky reflects on her day teamed up with Tobey, and decides to clear her head by talking to him. Oneshot, lots of ToBecky fluff!


Becky sat on the swings on the playground, looking to the ground as her foot delicately pushed her a little bit, thinking about her crazy day.

_Who'd have ever thought_ I'd _admit to making a good team with _Tobey.

Becky cringed at the thought.

Just then, Violet sat down on the swing next to her best friend.

"Hey, Becky, you okay? You seem a bit down." Violet asked. Becky sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that yesterday was a little weird for me." Becky explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Who'd have thought electricity could come from potatoes," Violet said with a smile, recalling her own glorious day.

"No, I mean being partners with Tobey. I thought it'd be awful, because he's so arrogant and annoying, but he turned out being almost…nice. Tolerable." Becky explained.

"Well, of course. Becky, didn't you ever consider that behind all that arrogance is a boy who just wants to be a friend to someone?" Violet asked. Becky was silent as she considered the question. She never pictured him as anybody's friend, but now that the idea was in her head, it wouldn't leave.

"I never thought of it that way…I guess it makes sense, though, I mean, we did make a pretty good team. Maybe you're right…" Becky explained.

"Of course I'm right, Becky. I know you two have never gotten along in the past, but things are different now. Give him a chance, be the friend he needs. You'll see someone completely different. Someone you would like being friends with." Violet said.

"See, I can't _do_ that. It's too complicated. He's a villain, and I strongly despise that. But, the complicated part is…I _want _to like him, I want to _so bad_. But I _can't _, not when he's so…evil." Becky explained, looking back to the ground as she spoke.

"Well did you ever consider why he's actually a villain? Think about it, Becky. Does the kid you knew yesterday really seem like the kind of kid who's genuinely interested in destroying the city on a daily basis, or does he seem like a kid who's pulling some stupid stunt to get someone's attention that he wants so desperately?" Violet asked. Becky was silent in thought. The Tobey she saw yesterday didn't seem despicable, manipulative, annoying, or arrogant, he seemed stuck. He seemed like he wanted to be reliable, wanted to be a good friend, but there was something getting in his way. A dream of his that he was chasing, somehow wasn't letting him be who he wanted to be.

"Maybe…ugh, I have some thinking to do. Thanks for the advice, though." Becky responded. As the two stood up from the swings, Violet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Becky, sometimes in order to make the right decision, you need to stop listening to the clatter in your head, and listen to the song in your heart." Violet said. "He wants to be your friend. So do him a favor; be his friend."

She smiled at Becky for a moment before heading back to class.

Becky watched her best friend leave, confused by her final words of advice.

_My head is not filled with clatter…what's the 'song in my heart' supposed to mean? _

But before she could think anything more, the bell went off that ended recess, so Becky headed back into the school.

As she sat down next to Tobey, however, Violet's last sentiments suddenly made sense.

All the noise in her head went away, all the thoughts buzzing in her head that told her she didn't want to be his friend vanished, and a feeling she couldn't explain washed over her. A feeling that told her that he was nothing more than a kid who could use a friend. As she looked over to Tobey sitting next to her, refusing to rub a balloon on his head, she smiled. So she smiled deviously as she rubbed the balloon on his hair, laughing as it stood on end.

"So, Tobey, I heard from Wordgirl herself that _you_," Becky poked his chest, "aren't all that evil after all. You've saved the day with her a few times, haven't you?"

"Ah, she confided in you again." Tobey said. "However, that is absurd. Destroying things with robots is one of the few pleasures in life."

"Aw, come on, there's gotta be more to life than robots." Becky asked with a smile.

"Preposterous. What could be more entertaining than destruction?" Asked Tobey.

"I can think of lots of things. For example, having a real friend to be able to talk to," Becky said, becoming dazed. "Being in love with someone…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tobey asked. Becky shook off her dazed state of thought.

"N-no reason, forget it…but anyways, don't you ever want to just stop destroying stuff for at least a little while and just hang out with a friend?" Becky asked. "Doesn't it all get tiresome after a while?"

"I'm sure that if I had friends that would be enjoyable, yes, but for now I'm perfectly fine with my robots." Tobey answered.

"Well, in that case, I'll be your friend." Becky said with a smile, resting her arms on the desk.

"You? Why would you be interested in being my friend?" Tobey asked. "You usually can't stand me."

"Because I want to be. I want to turn over a new leaf, put our past behind us. Whaddya say?" Becky explained.

Tobey looked at her for a moment. Her gorgeous brown eyes were lit up with excitement, and a shimmering smile decorated her cheeks. _This couldn't be that bad, right? After all,_ _she does look quite enchanting right now…_

"Fine. I'll take you up on your offer." Tobey said, extending a hand for Becky to shake. "Friends?"

"Friends." Becky shook his hand with a smile. This could truly be the beginning of a great friendship.

And who knows, thought Becky, maybe someday it'll become something more.

**Ah, yes, another one of my responses to 'The Robot Problem'. Why am I posting cute little oneshots when I could be updating Scary Thougts? I don't know, I love these two, and I love writing them some oneshots. Fine, fine, I'll update the story already! I'm working on it! Lol but anyways, see you around the reviews :3**


End file.
